1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a touch sensor and a display device including the touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch sensor is a kind of input devices, and can be integrated with a display device. A user presses or touches the touch sensor while viewing an image displayed on a screen of the display device, so that a desired input in response to the viewing image can be conveniently provided.
There have recently been increasing demands for a touch sensor that is capable of sensing not only a position at which a touch input is received but also a pressure that is generated by the touch input. If a touch pressure is sensed as well as a touch position as described above, more various functions can be provided to a user.